


I owe you? I own you?

by CastUrVote



Category: Own Character - Fandom, Werewolf x elf
Genre: Elf, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: Just another typical writing. Just a fast story and there is a lot of potentials to continue it but overall it is just an idea.The story is simple. Half-breed forced a marriage on the elf. Will this be difficult or will this be one hell of a ride?





	I owe you? I own you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Himiya).



> Most of this is just a simple ideas. Most are not true since I didn't research much about both species :3.

**\---- Chapter 1: Meeting -----**

_"You crazy piece of shit. I am not your toy. Good bye you monster."_ Those were the last words our hero's last ex told him. It hurts him like hell but that is a normal thing for someone who is half-breed.

Nowadays, human live with other humanoid species. This new species gained a lot of benefits. Also, the fact that they have other abilities that made them superior to the human. There are rare cases when half-breed is born. They are very few and most of them aren't treated equally to the full breed and most of the time discriminated by society. It was unfortunate that a half-breed named, Minsho Minrei was one of them. He had several relationships and the last would be twentieth. In all honesty, he didn't like hopping from one relationship to the other but since he was a half-breed it was hard for him to find a stable job so instead, he looked for a sugar daddy that or at least someone with a lot of money to serve to.

"Another loss. Guess I would start doing extra shifts for the time being." The white hair kid uttered before leaving the area where he just broke up with his ex. He was used to this. People would date him and him getting anything he wants until he gets exposed for being a half-breed and gets dumped. It was the cycle of his life.

It was about a week ago when he got dumped and, surely enough, he was getting by every day except for the fact that he sometimes skips meals. "I really need to find a new source." He said out loud as he walking towards the train station. Currently, the train wasn't that full. Minsho was really glad for the first time he would be able to ride a train that isn't full but all his happiness disappears because the next train stop a full crowd entered the train. **"Ow!"** He nearly shouted as a man pushed him inside. He looked up to glare but the man was gorgeous. _"Well, hello handsome."_ He thought as he was looking at the guy's feature. The white hair of the stranger seems so pure and yet his face seems so serious as if life had been so bad of him. _"How can he be so serious and yet so handsome?"_ He pondered on that thought.

"What are you looking at?" The handsome man said as he looked down at Minsho. The smaller boy blushed because he was caught. "Oh.. ahh.. sorry." He just uttered and looked down. He can't believe he was spotted. _"That was embarrassing."_ He thought as he slapped his face in his mind. _"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can still feel his body. Damn, he has a hard body. I want to be mine."_ It was just then that he thought of a new plan. Considering how this man is well-suited and well-mannered. _"He must be in a high position but not high enough. We need to increase his position."_ Now, it was time for him to this young delicious man in front of him to be his. He smiled evilly.

When the man alighted on the train so was the evil mastermind. He followed the man trying to be as sneaky as he can. Mr. Mysterious seemed to be having a trouble. A group of hoodlums seemed to pop off out of nowhere. Of course, they would, this man is full of money even with the single look it is easy to know he is wealthy. Minsho was hesitating on fighting but he would lose his money if this happened. He sighed and moved at a light speed as his eyes changed from Ocean blue to Lustful gold. "Get away from him, you worthless pile of rubbish." A very distasteful voice coming from the so-called rescuer. He was now in between the three mongrels and his money source.

Right now, his wolf ears and wolf tail were now showing. It was very noticeable that he was in half-breed form. For people who don't know him, it was meant as a warning. He even growled to scare them much more. Seeing how the three walked away, it would seem that they were humans.

Minsho smiled in triumph. He looked at the victim only to see him irritated. "What do you think you are doing?" The taller one said as he crossed his arms over his chest all the while looking down at the man, who saved him. Minsho was very surprised. Normally, people (or other species) would say thank you but this man was rather mad. He stood his ground and glared at the man. "I just save your butt and this is how you repay your savior? You ought to treat me a dinner." He stated as the two men were having their staring contest. There were just inches apart and were about to rip each other's throat. "I can handle them. I don't need your help. I don't owe you anything." The taller man said. The half-breed just laughed. "Like a human like you can even take three." He retorted. The taller one just rolled his eyes and chanted something that maybe ancient. After he was done, a light appeared below him and his appearance changed. _"A mage elf? No, that is simply magic in elven languange. It would seem that this elf is much more. It is a lot more worth it. I will take him for sure. But... why is an elf outside his territory. I do know that they hate other species except for forest creatures. Also, they prefer nature and that is where they draw their powers so why is this one away?"_ Minsho thought before he smiled brightly. "I stand corrected but still I saved your butt. You still owe me one dinner." He simply stated and moved ahead with hands on the back of his head. He transformed back to his human form and his eyes changed back as well. The mysterious man just shouted back. **"I don't owe you anything!"**

Minsho just smirked. He already got the scent of his target so there won't be any place where he can't find him. He sniffed the air and he knew which direction his prey was. He, now, knew where he lived.

**\---- Chapter 2: You owe me ----**

It was only yesterday when he met this elven guy and Minsho can't seem to remove him from his mind. _"I must be excited."_ He thought. After his work, he went directly to the scent's house.

" **Woah!** I can't believe he lived here. This is a best of the best condominium in the country. I chose the right guy." The half werewolf said out loud as he was just a few steps away from the building. The condominium's name was _"Oathin Cloud Condominium"_. It would be hard getting there if you don't know how to act. Fortunately, Minsho just needed to look like he owned the place and walked past the guard as if he knew where he was going.

Minsho did just that and walked the walk. He went to the elevator and sniffed. _"Almost top. 35th? No, a little higher. 36th."_ That was his estimated location and he was right. His scent was a lot stronger. _"Wait for me, my money I am coming for you."_ He thought as he smiled like an idiot.

"36H... 36I... 36J... here it is. 36K. The last door. Obviously." Minsho said as he talked to himself. The lock seemed to be easy to pick and within a minute or so he got in the apartment and went straight to the couch. He slept there waiting for his victim.

After an hour, the owner of the apartment arrived at his door and he immediately knew that someone broke into his apartment. His elven seal was broken. He got into his fighting stance. He quietly closed the door. The moment he entered the living room, his nervousness changed into pure rage. This piece of garbage was on his couch sleeping as if he owned this place. He placed his things down and quickly smacked the intruder. **"What are you doing here?! Get out!"** He shouted as he was trying to control his rage. **"Stop! Can't you see I am sleeping here?! Be quiet!"** Minsho uttered as he slept on the couch. Another smack on his head made Minsho glared at the tall elf. "You need to be punished." He just said and smiled evilly.

In a split of a second, the elven was now on the couch with both his hands above him being held by the half-breed in his wolf form as he was straddling him. "You better not disturb me when I sleep. I get a little irritated if someone stops it." Minsho stated as his eyes were now as yellow as the sun. It was shining with lust and the more his eyes shines the more powerful he gets. It was the reason why the elven was now struggling to escape his demise.

"I do know a thing or two, when it comes to elven ritual." The Captor smiled and placed his foot on one of the arm of his prisoner while the other hand was being held by one hand. "Blood for blood. Skin for skin. Let our love be eternal. For my heart falls to you and only you." Minsho chanted as he cut both their arms and lay it on top of each other. "With this blood, we are now one. Even in death, we are bound to be together." He added and made sure the blood drops on his hostage's mouth. "Drink." He ordered but the other was stubborn. He didn't open his mouth. The half-breed won't let him have his way so he pinched the nose till he got what he wanted. The elf was now had tears in his eyes. He can't believe that his marriage would turn out like this. He was being forced to be married to the bastard. Without being able to do anything, the poor elf was now bound to the half-breed as Minshi drank both their blood. **"I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU AS MY PARTNER!** " He shouted. He was so angry but his captor was not even done with him.

Minsho ignored the shouting instead he went straight at the neck of his victim and marked him to be his and only his. "You are mine." He just whispered and the other male was now in deep pain and yet he also felt pleasure. He hated it so much. **"Stop! I HATE YOU! ARGHH!! IT HURTS!"** He shouted as his tears fell from his eyes. "If you hate me then bit me. That is what you can only do not unless you can escape from me." Minsho taunted the elf and to his liking, he was bitten on his neck and it sent ecstasy on his body. He even curled his toes. He was loving this bonding. He moaned a little bit before smiling. "Now you are mine forever and I am yours. Now tell me your name." He seductively said to his lifetime partner. The elven struggles but the moment his lips were captured by the other. He lost his will to struggle.

As a single tear falls on his eyes, he answered with disgust. "I am Apollo Alexander Athens." He bitterly said as he sniffed. He can't believe he was feeling bubbly after that kiss. He should have hated it but his body seemed to be enjoying it. He was utterly disgusted and overly happy. He hated his touch. He hated his mouth. He can't stand this mutt on top of him. He hated his voice. He hated those lips but even after knowing this he still can't help how badly he wanted one more kiss, one more touch, and one more word. All to make him fall into the abyss of pure bliss.

Minsho smiled and kissed the forehead of his new partner. "Apollo, I am Minsho Minrei. I will and forever be your husband." He said and started the heated kiss. Apollo kept on pushing the man but he can't stop his body from asking more pleasure from the man on top of him." ** _Stop! I hate this!"_** He thought but the more he says it the more he doubts himself. It was because of the ritual that he was now utterly fallen to this crazy bastard. Minsho carried his husband to their room and made sure that the night won't be wasted. It was that night that love between two race united.

**\---- Chapter 3: I hate you! ----**

Minsho woke up first and he smiled dearly. His partner was holding him as if he would go. "I will never let you go. I will always be yours, Apollo. I love you." He said as he kissed his sleeping prince. He then combed the boy's hair before getting off the bed to cook food for the two of them.

Apollo woke up a few more minutes. He tried to move but his lower body hurts and it was that moment that his memories from last night came back. He can't believe he was so submissive. He was not gay and yet he was so... **DISGUSTED** on what he just did. He looked around the room and noticed that the other male was not there. "I became a one night stand. I hate this. It hurts so much. Why did I let him do that to me? I hate him." He said as his dark past came coming back to him. He had to leave his village because of the darkness that the dark elf gave to him. That very darkness that killed his parents. He hated it and, now, the darkness would be feeding on his pain.

The door swung open and Apollo looked at his naked partner with a breakfast tray. Somehow, that pain was replaced with embarrassment. He can't believe he just saw that.... **that elephant**. He looked down. **"I hate you!"** He shouted trying to fill his hatred. He threw his pillow with much force but Minsho dodged it with ease. **"Stop it! Or you will get punished again!"** He ordered as he was moving left and right to dodge the pillows all the while keeping the tray of food still. Apollo suddenly stopped but his tears fell. He hated the way he was being controlled by his emotion. Minsho noticed the tears. He placed the tray on the lap of his heart. He then wiped the tears before giving his love one kiss. "Stop crying. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I am here for you. You will never be alone anymore." He said and smiled before kissing the elf's neck. Apollo gasped the moment the lips kissed the bite mark on his neck. He can't believe he was turned on by such disgusting kiss. "I love you, Apollo." Minsho uttered and smiled at his husband before he picked up the spoon to feed his lover. "Now let me feed you." He said. Apollo regained his composure and took the spoon. "I can feed myself, you bastard." He said and started to eat but it was only to cover up how his tent was raising and how his heart beating fast.

**\---- Chapter 4: I am yours ----**

The two male went down to the entrance and the moment they reached the guard Apollo made a scene. "Mr. Culling, please don't ever let this small guy beside me enter the building at all cost." He said and Minsho pouted. "Hey, I may be small but I can take care of my own. Also, why aren't you letting your husband in your house?" He retorted. The guard looked at the smaller one skeptical."Husband? I didn't peg you sir Athen to be into guys." He said. Apollo facepalmed. "Don't worry. I still am not. Anyway, don't let him in anymore. He is not my husband. He even broke in in my apartment last night." He said as he facepalmed himself. The guard was surprised but Minsho just crossed his arms. "I am not your husband? As I recall, you were begging for more last night." Minsho said and laughed hard. Apollo felt embarrassed and punched Minsho in the face. **"I did no such thing!"** He shouted but that just made Minsho laugh even more. True, the punch hurts but nothing beats the face of his lover. "Plus you do have my bite mark on your neck and I have yours." Minsho said as he called down from his laughing. He even showed the bite mark on his neck. "He rocks the bed." He added to the guard.

The guard looked at Apollo. "Sir Athens, you must not let other people know of this on your floor. It is not allowed. Remember the rules." Apollo nodded at the guard while Minsho looked at both of them with much curiosity. "What rule would that be?" He asked the two. "Sir Mr... ummm?" The guard started but he forgot to ask the name. "Minsho Minrei." Minsho said with a smile and a hand to shake. The guard just nodded and continued. "Well, Mr. Minrei. The top floor is only reserved for humans. Most of the people there hate other species. I ought to not inform anyone of your true origin." He said. Minsho nodded. "Don't worry big guy. I can hide it." He replied and winked. "Now, I must be off to work. Good luck babe." He told Apollo before kissing his cheeks. Apollo, on the other hand, was fury red, not only from anger but also from embarrassment. **"MINSHO!!!"** He shouted. Minsho just left with a big smile on his face.


End file.
